May's Madness
by iMoRtAlIzEd
Summary: May's got something on her mind and she's taking it out on Ash. Can Ash find the cause of the problem and silence it for good. Rated T for safe.
1. May's Madness

**Yeah this is the same guy who wrote Ship Shipping okay DX but let's not dwell in the past and say hello to my newer and hopefully more improved story. If anyone is wondering, (doubt it) I am discontinuing Ship Shipping. It's an Advanceshipping story and might be slightly OOC (just in case). Also just in case this might be a one-shot, but there's also a possibility of it being a chapter story so wait for the announcement. (That so did not sound cool). So um… enjoy. Because I didn't.**

The Land of Hoenn, with lush green forests fuelled by the scent of migrating Cherubi and the wallowing Psyduck holds a new adventure for Ash Ketchum and his sidekicks… "THWACK".

"Oww! What was that for?" Ash complained struggling to get up.

"We are not your sidekicks" May angrily objected, stomping back into her tent. Ash had no idea what was up with May but he thought it was nothing and dismissed it as one of her natural tantrums.

Later on Brock made some pancakes and a ton of Pokémon food for breakfast. In the middle of Ash's pleasure fest, May stormed in, slapped Ash right in the face, and stormed back to her tent. That caught Ash's attention and he realized that something really was wrong with May. After breakfast Ash went in to May's tent to check on her to see if everything was ok but all he got was a good old Torchic in the face.

Not wanting to get injured by May anymore, Ash went to his last resort for girl help... Brock.

"What's wrong with May, Brock? She's been acting all weird recently, haven't you noticed?" Ash asked Brock.

"What? No! Huh?" Brock questioned completely oblivious to the problem at hand. Ash realising that no one could help him and that the only way was to ask May himself, sat down and meditated thinking about his place in the Universe.

Next morning Ash was woken by a very familiar scream, the scream when team rocket attempts and fails to steal Pikachu then blasts themselves off into space and manages not to burst into flames and keep haunting his life forever. This particular scream came from May who was in the clutches of a giant Sudowoodo. The moment May saw Ash, she used Torchic's ember to burn Ash to a crisp. Ash sulked back to his tent and waited for May to be destroyed…

"MAYYYYYYYYYY!" Ash screamed and ran outside as he realised what was happening. May was screaming for her life yet both Brock and Max were asleep so it was all up to Ash.

**Sorry for the shortness I'll try to make the next chapter longer. This is going to be a two-shot and I will try my best to get an update in less than 4 days so please look out for that.**

**And Please Review! :D**


	2. Confessions

**Hope this update wasn't too late :D this is the last one for this story and if you guys review I might be able to improve my stories up so um... Please review! So that's enough notes, onwards to Chapter 2.**

May was screaming for her life yet both Brock and Max were asleep so it was all up to Ash. He jumped over team rocket's Rockslide, dived out of the way of their hyperbeam and then jumped to give some effect and screamed,

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" while regaining his balance after epicly failing to land after jumping.

"Piii...Kaaa...Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu screamed directing its thunderbolt at the heart of the giant Sudowoodo but of course team rocket was ready. They did the old swap the R for a mirror trick and directed the thunderbolt at Brock and Max's tent. Ash was really angry now and screamed at Pikachu and said

"USE VOLT TACKLE NOWWW!"

"pikapikapikapikapikaCHUUU!"

"Bye" Team Rocket stated simply. Then, in a flash, they used dig. They were gone for good but Ash couldn't give up, but he couldn't do this alone he needed…Brock…again. He sprinted to Brock's tent and started speaking mumbo jumbo so fast about May that Brock interrupted and said,

"First…you need to get a life. Second you need to get some sleep. Third you need to get those leeches off your face." Brock said wheezily.

"Leeches! Where?" Ash exclaimed frantically searching his face for leeches. But Brock just grinned and went to sleep like a drunken maniac. So Ash dashed into Max's tent, did the whole mumbo jumbo routine again and this time was interrupted by Max who said:

"According to my calculations…where'd Ash go?" Max said both confused and sleepy. Ash was, in fact falling down a hole into Team Rocket's secret underground base which was created by Sudowoodo and Team Rocket's packet noodles supply. Ash landed with a perfect score of 10 for the dive, 10 for balance and 10 for the landing. From where he was, he could see May perfectly and he thought she was saying "I need to find Ash, let me go!" And ash could hear team rocket laughing. That was the last straw, Ash charged head on at the Sudowoodo that was holding May with a Body Slam and amazingly, the robot falls to the ground with May safe on top.

"Thanks Ash…" May said quietly while horrendously blushing and turning the other way. Ash put a hand to her shoulder and said:

"What's wrong May?" in a wondrous tone.

"It's just I…I like you Ash" suddenly bursting into to tears and supporting herself on Ash.

"Well of course you like me. We're like best friends!" thinking he finally understood.

"How dense can you get Ash? I love you" She said crying her eyes out. Now Ash truly understood what was going on.

"It's ok May. In truth, I like you too and I've just never been able to tell you." Comforting her on his shoulder"

"Really?" May questioned wondering whether Ash was actually telling the truth.

"Really" Ash replied. "Now before we go up I have something to do" Ash said.

"What?" May asked.

"This" and Ash pulled her in and had the best kiss in his whole life.

"PU" Ash said breaking up from the kiss. "Is that rotten fish?"

"Oh Ash Ketchum you are so getting it now" May charged at Ash who was having the time of his life.

**Thanks for reading. Well that's the end of this story. If you all can please review I can get newer and more improved stories up so please review :D I am hoping to get a new story up soon so review and it can be really good so please Review :D.**


End file.
